


A Different Shade of Blue

by PhoenixSong13



Category: Blues Brothers (Movies)
Genre: LightFluff, M/M, TheyAreAdoptedBrothers, brotherlylove, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/PhoenixSong13
Summary: Just a moment between our boys of blues





	A Different Shade of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted years ago on Fanfiction.net and I'm moving my stories here. Be gentle, it's old

A Different Shade of Blue

 

Elwood Blues sat back in the driver's seat of the 1974 Dodge Monaco Sedan that was more lovingly known as The Bluesmobile by Elwood and his brother Jake. He was waiting, as patiently as only Elwood could, for Jake to come out of the gas station. They were on their way to Marion, Illinois for a concert and had stopped for food and something to drink.

 

He closed his eyes and dreamed of the days back in the orphanage, when they were known as The Ravens and had made quite a spectacle of their show. It was that step that had made them who they were to this day.

 

He stayed like that for a while, beginning to get concerned over the time it was taking Jake to get back to the car. The last time it had taken him this long, the place had suddenly been surrounded by cops and Jake came out in cuffs. He'd then spent 3 years in Joliet for armed robbery.

"That's it, I'm going in after him..."

Before he could unfold himself from the rather twisted sitting position he'd managed to get his lanky form into, he felt himself being pressed into the seat by a larger, softer frame.

 

"Don't even think about moving, Motorhead."

 

Elwood's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into the mischievous, chocolate-brown eyes that belonged to his soul brother. Jake grinned at him and kept him pinned to the seat.

 

"What the hell are you doing, J-umffph!"

 

His words were abruptly cut off as Jake crushed his mouth to his, an all consuming kiss. Elwood froze where he sat.

 

It only lasted a moment and then Jake sat back, opening a bottle of Coke and handing it to Elwood. He opened one for himself and knocked back half of it.

 

"Drive, El."

 

Elwood squeaked out softly, "Yes, Jake!" and started the car. For a moment, his eyes had seen a different shade of blue.

 

The Blues Brothers do not belong to me. They are the rightful property of Universal Studios and Dan Aykroyd and the late great John Belushi


End file.
